When Pinkie Surprised Us
by PonyNinja
Summary: Twilight makes a potion that allows earth ponies and pegisi to teleport after drinking. But when Pinkie surprises everypony inside the Golden Oaks library, Twilight drops the potion and they are stuck in modern-day New York City! What makes the whole situation worse? (RainbowPie, TwiShy, and RaphIty!) SEQUEL! /s/10512996/1/When-Thunder-Teleported-Us
1. The potion

** Chapter 1**  
><strong>(Rainbow Dash POV)<strong>

"So, what 'cha doing today, Twilight?" I asked my egghead friend as I flew in the window. She jumped back, almost spilling a potion all over the floor, then groaned when she relized it was just me.  
>"I'm making a potion that allows ponies to teleport." Twilight replied, lightly flapping her wings.<br>"Can't unicorns already do that to other ponies?" I asked annother question, tliting my head.  
>"No, teleporting is a very hard thing to do. Very few unicorns master it. And even if it were a simple spell, not <em>all ponies<em> have unicorns as friends."  
>"Why can't they make unicorn friends?"<br>"Did you become friends with me because you wanted to teleport?"  
>"No, but-"<br>"Then nopony will." Twilight said firmly. She turned around and continued doing things. I watched.

"It's finally-" Twilight began.  
>"Hello, darlings!" Rarity smiled as she walked into the library.<br>"Hello, Rarity." Twilight sighed, "Anypony else want to interrupt me?"  
>"Applejack and Pinkie PIe are on their way over. We wanted to say hi." Rarity replied.<br>"Well, I'll wait then." Twilight huffed, sitting down and picking up a book. I did, too, a new adventure series I've been working on, _'Dragon Glory bk 1- The rainbow pearl'_.  
>"Howdy, y'all!" Applejack galloped in a few minutes later.<br>"Aww, I lost my place!" I whined. "I mean... um... just wanted you to know!" I smiled nervously, putting it in my saddlebag. Twilight rolled her eyes at me.  
>"Where's Pinkie?" Rarity asked.<br>"I don't think she's coming..." a fimiliar soft voice whispered as Fluttershy trotted in.  
>"Okay." Twilight droppped her book, <em>'Fast Fortune's guide to Hippomonstrosquippedelaphobia'<em>. **(A/N: For those who want to know, Hippomonstrosqippedelaphobia is the fear of long words. I learned it in school yesterday :D)  
><strong>"Shh!" Rarity warned everypony. She knew Twilight always wanted silence. Just as the lavender unicorn picked up the vile to do a victory dance, Pinkie galloped in.  
>"I have cupcakes!" she shouted, kocking into Twilight.<br>"NO!" the lavender unicorn shouted. But she wasn't focused, and the light green, bubbly liquid spilled out all over the floor.  
>"Uh-oh..." I gulped.<br>"At least I have the ingredients written down." Twilight glared at Pinkie. As I opened my mouth to say it was an accident, there was a dark blue flash and I lost consciousness.

**(Twilight POV)  
><strong>I woke up cold. And I mean really, really cold.  
>"What happened?" I asked myself. I rembered the teleporation accident and immediately looekd around. This didn't look anything like POnyville. Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash were all still asleep. Fluttershy was shivering. I shook them all awake, summoned everypony some warm clothing, and had an odd feeling we neded to hide.<br>"Why?" Rainbow groaned. I shoved her into my hiding place, the swer, and heard a loud 'SPLASH'. Satisfied, I let my other friends walked down the latter. I followed them, closing the entrece behind me.


	2. The meeting

**Chapter 2  
>(Normal POV)<strong>

Rarity and Twilight used their horns to light up the dark, so they stood in the lead. Fluttershy was right behind the unicorns, Applejack and Rainbow following. But Pinkie stayed a few feet behind. _What if I hadn't planned a surprise for Twilight? We would all be enjoying time at the spa with Aloe and Lotus... _the party pony thought. Her blue eyes grew watery and she forced her mane to stay bouncy. the other five ponies didn't notice.  
>"Is it just me, or is it getting brighter?" Rainbow asked.<br>"Eh think thet's why!" Applejack said, pointing to installed lighting.  
>"Lighting installed in the sewers. Wasn't expecting <em>that<em>." Twilight said, blinking. Her and Rarity stopped the light spell, and the six ponies kept going. Pinkie was still behind.

"Shh!" Twilight gasped suddenly. The ponies stopped dead still.  
>"I hear voices." Rainbow whispered. Applejack and Rarity nodded. Pinkie crept ahead, still about two feet away from her friends.<br>"Let's go." the lavender unicorn said slowly. She started trotting again, very slowly. The others followed.

**(Donatello POV)**

Mikey and Raph were trying to get the best score it pinball, Leo was watching TV, and I was making things. Normal day, perfectly normal. Until I heard footsteps.  
>"Guys, I hear something!" I shouted, walking out of the lab.<br>"Maybe we can fight someone!" Raph shouted.  
>"First we see who they are" (Rapheal groaned) "And then we <em>might <em>fight someone." Leo replied.  
>"Let's go! Maybe there are aliens!" Mikey gasped.<br>"I'm guessing 'No'." I said, rolling my eyes. Leo stood up and pointed his arm to the west exit. We crept towards it silently as the footsteps grew louder.  
>"I hear voices." Mikey whispered.<br>"So do I." Raph agreed.  
>"Over there." Leo led us to a corner. We turned it, and the most unusual sight met my eyes. Six <em>horses<em> were staring at me. And I don't mean normal horses. A light blue pegusas, a lavender unicorn, and four others. Either my eyes were failing me, or they looked like Technicolor **(A/N Tecni-color? Techni-olor? I dunno.) **animation. The yellow pegusas fainted.  
>"I <em>told<em> you there were aliens!" Mikey said excitedly.  
>"Naw who exactly're y'all callin' aliens." the orange pony huffed. There wasn't much special about her, except she was wearing a Stetson, look Technicolor, and had a strange mark on her flank like the others.<br>"What in Celestia's name..." the lavender unicorn trailed off. No one spoke for a very long time, stuck in an awkward silence.


	3. Missing Pony!

Chapter 3  
>(Applejack POV)<br>I exchanged a newvous glance with Twilight. _Whatever they are, they seem friendly._ I tried to send my thought to Twilight, who had given us all telepathy connections while we were tortting around. she made eye contact with me, _Should I say 'Hi'? _her voice echoed into my head. I nodded, trying not to gulp. Fluttershy was shivering harder then ever before, despite the scarf draped around her neck and the blanket on her back.  
>"Hello, I am Twilight Sparkle." the lavender unicorn tried to say formally. Rarity looked pleased. <em>I bet Rarity's been teaching Twily some things. <em>I thought, forcing myself not to send a message to Rainbow Dash.  
>"Hi?" the turtle with a blue cloth wrapped around his eyes. Rarity ahemed, elbowing Twilight in the flank.<br>"And... uh... this is Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie." Twilight stammered.  
>"Twilight?" Rainbow asked, not bothering to use telepathy. I mentally facehoofed and felt an odd pain on my forehead, suspeciously like a facehoof. I imagined being wet, and although nothing real happened, I felt cold and wet. <em>Side effects <em>I thought.  
>"What is it, Rainbow." Twilight rolled her eyes.<br>"Where _is _Pinkie?" the cyan pegusas replied. We all looked around, but the pink pary-pony was nowhere to be found.  
>"Pinkie, darling!" Rarity shouted. I was about to call, but I froze.<br>"Twilight, I think I know why Pinkeh is gon." I said nervously.  
>"I know, too." the lavender unicorn relplied grimly. Rarity fell onto her trusty fainting couch, and luckily, Fluttershy was next to it as she fainted, too. Rainbow gulped, Twilight mumbled something, and I stood at a dead standstill.<br>"Um... do you need something?" the purple-clothed turtle asked.  
>"Yes, a matter-of-fact we do." Twilight said. Her eyes twinkled. <em>I know that look. <em>I sent to Rainbow, glacing in her direction. _So do I _the pegisi thought back. We followed Twilight and the turtles, me and Rainbow pulling the fainting couch along.


	4. Respect for Rainbow

Chapter 4  
>(Normal POV)<p>

Friendship usually sorted itself out. For example, although the Mane Six are all friends, but Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash, or Fluttershy and Rarity, had a more connected friendship, knowing more about one another (But Pinkie doesn't really count, because she knows everything and supports everything about every living thing). This happened with the Turtles and the Mane 6. Twilight and Donatello were together talking about sciencey-book type things, Rainbow and Rapheal were agreeing on how awsome pet trutles were, Rarity and Fluttershy were still uncounisence, Applejack, Micalangelo, and Leonardo were having a perfectly normal conversation. They went on like this until April and Splinter walked into the main room.

(Fluttershy POV)

I had really been hearing and watching everypony from Rarity's fainting couch this whole time. I knew Rarity was sleeping, she was snoring, but I probably would get up once she was awake, she loves her fainting couch, but I think she has four. I was really suprised when a giant rat who walked on two legs and wore a red Chigoat Kimono came in with a strange creature I had never seen before. Well, I guess I wasn't that surprised, we've been seeing some strange things lately, but I guess Rainbow is right- I'll never run out of fear and surprise, it'll always be with me. My mom used to say when I was born, they thought I had autisim because I wasn't crying out loud, I was just whimpering and flowing tears. Daddy said I was just shy because my wings were fluttering, autisim foals didn't do that, so they named me Fluttershy. I guess everypony has a story to their name, besides coloring, but I'm getting off track. Anyway, everypony looked up at him and maybe I was a bit scared, not just surprised, 'cause I jumped up and grabbed onto a loose bar on the ceiling. I accidently bucked Rarity in the face and she fell off of the sleeping couch and woke up.  
>"Oh, Rarity!" I gasped, "I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, <em>so, so, so <em>sorry! It was an accidently really! It um... I..." I began to stutter and started trailing off, mumbling as I lost eye contact with everypony else. The turtles laughed, the strage creature blinked, the rat pretended he didn't notice. Rainbow slapped the red-banded turtle in the face, he immediately stopped laughing. She flew up to me and patted me on the back, giving me a hug with her wings.  
>"You can come down." she smiled. I shivered violently.<br>"B-but I can't fly th-that far... W-wat if a fall, or, or..." I shut my eyes tightly. She ruffled my mane and helped me slowly glide down to the ground.  
>"It's okay, darling, you didn't mean it." Rarity said, lending me her scarf. It didn't help stop me stop shivering in the least, but at least she gave it up for me. Everypony in the room seemed to have a newfound respect for Dash, but she didn't take it like the best thing in the world and force us the shower her in compliments like she did sometimes. She just glared at the purple-clothed turtle, who was still snickering. He didn't notice. Twilight rammed her left forhoof into his side and he shut up. I really do have the best friends in the world, and they would never laugh at me.<br>Rainbow, who know relized the serious vibes floating around, took it as an oppertunity, "We have to go find Pinkie." she announced firmly. Nopony objected as she and Twilight took the lead. The creature and the rat didn't tag along, but everypony else did.


	5. RaphIty

Chapter 5  
>(Twilight POV)<p>

Rainbow eventually backed up a bit in her hover and I was in the lead of the Mane Six. The turtles made their own group next to ours, Leo in the lead. We had made Rarity and Fluttershy clear on names and nicknames, but Fluttershy said she had been awake the whole time. I honestly belive her. Ever since we left, nopony had talked. I usually liked this kind of silence, but this was unsettling.  
>"Nice Fluttersave back there, Rainbow." I complimented, hoping to erase the tension.<br>"Thanks, Twilight, Personally, I didn't know you could punch that hard." Rainbow joked. I batted playfully at her hanging legs. We laughed. If Pinkie was here, there wouldn't be any silence. We'd all be having fun, and smiling... I glanced at Rainbow's eyes. I could almost see Pinkie's face in those sad, light magneta orbs.  
>"We'll find Pinkie." I promised, padding her on the back with a hoof.<br>"Thanks." the cyan pegisi smiled. Her eyes were watery. Ever since the Elements of Harmony were revived by us, me being magic, all of the Manes loved my approval. The fact I promised we'd find Pinkie must've made Rainbow belive it. She landed and started a steady trot next to Fluttershy, who picked up on the sad vibes and patted her on the back. I saw Rarity and Raph glance at eachother, make eye contact, then look away. The only time Rarity's eyes had ever twinkled like that was when she made a whole new line, not based on anything in particuar... and when she thought Prince Blueblood was her special somepony. I smiled a bit. Good to know _something _good has come out of this. Lots has , I guess. We continued in silence and the lovestruck ponies inched together, not away from the groups, just a bit closer.  
>"It's okay." I wispered to her, hanging back. She jumped, blushed, and trotted next to Raph. Nopony else seemed to notice, and I galloped into the lead once again. Everypony's eyes were peeled for our pink friends.<p>

(Pinkie POV)

My ears pricked as I heared trotting. My friends were coming. And that was bad. I galloped away, out of hearing range, so they couldn't hear my hooves strike the ground. I was out of telepathy range, too. Good. They would give up, Twilight would zap together a portal, and I could escape. Maybe one of the viewers could keep me. That sounds nice. I nearly smiled, but didn't. I wasn't in a smiling mood. Brushing my flat mane out of my face and behind my ear, I continued to gallop alone, through the dark, until I found a cave. Without thinking, I trotted inside, threw on the blanket, and went into a deep slumber.


	6. TwiShy

Chapter 6  
>(Leonardo POV)<p>

We walked through the sewers in silence. Rarity had stepped closer to Raph, but I didn't mention anything. Rainbow looked really down. Her and Pinkie Pie must've been good friends. Twilight was leading her group, eyes peeled. I tried to do the same but I was extremely tired.  
>"You okay?" Donnie tapped my shoulder.<br>"Of course. I'm just tired." I replied, blinking.  
>"Maybe we should call it a night." Rainbow sighed, shaking her wings.<br>"Don't be down, Dashie, I'm sure we'll find Pinkie tomorrow." Fluttershy promised.  
>"Or maybe we won't." the cyan pegusas replied.<br>"I think Rainbow's right." Donnie said. Twilight glared at him. "I- I meant calling it a night. I'm also sure there's a 50% chance we'll find her tomorrow." he stammered. Twilight rolled her eyes and looked away.  
>"Dashie. Pinkie made up that nickname for me." Rainboe moped.<br>"C'mon, Dash, we can look in the morning." Twilight promised. Her horn glowed and a fluffy what tecni-color cloud appeared. Rainbow jumped onto it and instatly started to snore. Applejack, as if on a que, pulled a laso out of the bag on her bag, wrapped it around the cloud, and trotted back to the main sewer. We all followed her, Raph and Rarity making their own group behind everyone.

(Fluttershy POV)

Me and Twilight sat down on a bed Twilight had summoned to sleep. I felt her warm breath on my ear and blushed. I couldn't resist wrapping tightly around her, I always did that with Angel. I hope he's okay. Twilight blushed when I touched her, but she didn't seem to mind. The lavender unicorn was very warm and soft, I soon was tired. It surprised me I wasn't jumping away. Had a developed feelings for Twilight while we were here? _No, you've felt like this since the first day. _I told myself. It was my last thought I had before drifting off.


	7. Twilight's Relization

Chapter 7  
>(Normal POV)<p>

The next day, everyone (and everypony) where searchign for Pinkie again. They had slipt up in hopes of covering more ground. Twilight and Fluttershy had gone North, Raph and Rarity had gone South, Rainbow and Applejack went East, Leo, Don, and Mikey had gone West.  
><strong><br>(With Rainbow and Applejack)**

"We've gotta keep going." Rainbow urged as Applejack looked back.  
>"Eh wesn't goin' anywhere, Sugercube," the farmhoof promised, "but Eh understand why yer so werked ehp."<br>"Sorry, A.J." the cyan pegusas sighed.  
>"And eht's okeh." Applejack replied quickly.<br>"But i shouldn't over-react about Pinkie being gone!"  
>"Yer net over-reactin', Sugercube, y'all just misser."<br>"I'm sure nopony else acts like me when they miss somepony."  
>"Eh was worse when Eh messed meh Ma an' Da."<br>"Really?"  
>"Uh-huh, Eh promise."<br>"Can you tell me about it?"  
>"Sure Eh can, Sugercuve." Applejack smiled. Rainbow pricked her ears, and Applejack began her tale while they moved.<p>

**(With Twilight and Fluttershy)**

"I see her! Pinkie!" Twilight shouted. She ran towards the strip of pink in the dark, but light blue shing eyes quickly flashed and it was gone.  
>"Wh... where did she go?" Fluttershy asked. She felt safer next to Twilight, and had trotted closer.<br>"I think she's avoiding us." the lavender unicorn replied.  
>"Why wouldn't she want us to save her?" Fluttershy asked.<br>"Because she thinks it's our fault we're stuck here." Twilight whispered. _It's all beginign to make sense! Pinkie not talking, her runnign away! She thought this is her fault! _she thought.  
>"But it's not her fault, it's Applejack's! Applejack told her to surprise you, because it's the anniversery of you coming to Ponyville!" Fluttershy gasped. Twilight looked to the ground. Pinkie wasn't going to come to them, and it was pretty much all of the unicorn's fault.<p> 


	8. Rainbow Escapes

Chapter 8  
>(Rainbow POV)<p>

"Pinkie thought _what_?" I squeaked. I knew this was all on Applejack, but I couldn't be mad at Applejack. Could I be mad at Applejack? I glanced at the farmpony, and without thinking, ran away.  
>"Rainbow!" Twilight yelled. Everypony chased after me. But I didn't care. It was all their fault my Pinkie was gone, right after I had asked... and right after she had said, 'Yes'.<p>

"Rainbow?" I heared a firmilar, squeaky, high-pitched voice as I crawled out of the stallionhole.  
>"Pinkie?" I replied weakly.<br>"What's wrong, Dash?" Pinkie replied.  
>"I.. I want you..." I whined.<br>"You can stay with me, Dashie!" the earth pony smiled, jumping out of a dark ally. She helped me out of the sewer.  
>"Thanks." I smiled. She grinned back, and I approached her for a kiss. She accepted it, we held eachother in our arms and kissed on the lips for awhile. Then we heared a crash and quickly ran away.<br>"Why aren't you flying?" Pinkie tilting her head. My head swung to my right wing, which had snapped while I was climbing up the stallionhole. Pinkie frowned, "We'll have to fix that." she said.  
>"Ho-" I began, but she dragged me away before I could finish.<p>

(Raph POV)  
>"We've lost her." I announced, panting. Everyone else seemed as tired out as I was.<br>"She's probably out lookin' fur Pinkeh Pie." Applejack said. Twilight nodded.  
>"I'm sure she'll return soon." Donnie and Rarity said in usion. They looked at eachother and blinked.<br>"Well, if we al lthink like that, I'm sure she will." Twilight said firmly. We all agreed and went to bed, with the sleeping arrangements of the previous night... except for me and Rarity, who snuck Rarity into me room.  
>"Don't judge me, Spike." I said fiercely as he gazed at me. Shrugging, or as much as he could, he turned and chewed on his leaf. We all slept peacefully.<p> 


	9. Enemy's Rise

Chapter 1  
>(? POV)<p>

I silently snuck through the alleyways of New York, rubbing my teeth with my forked tounge. _Those stupid fillies,thought they could control me. They were all I needed to reform as a live being. All I have to do is find those missing ponies, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie. They're easy targets. Then I'll find someone in this universe who can help me defeat the other ponies and the turtles. Sweet Celestia, it was much easier to kill ponies in my day. _I thought. Finally, I noticed there were stallionholes all over this city and an idea sparked. The missing ponies hadn't escaped, they were still underground in hiding. I used my horn to lift the metal disk, and flew into the sewers, carefully putting it back on. My cobalt blue tail made a strange sound as it hit the floor. I groaned as I summoned a pair of siccors, trimmed my tail, and began to style it again. _Maybe it would've been better not to have possessed those fillies altogether. Maybe I just should've stayed aura. I don't have time for this,_ I thought,_ I need to destroy those ponies!_

(Pinkie Pie POV)

We snuck through the alleyways and finally arrived at my new friend's house. I knocked on the door, and a middle-aged brony immediately opened, letting us in.  
>"Hiyas, Bennie!" I smiled.<br>"Cool, a real life brony." Rainbow blinked.  
>"Rainbow Dash is here? I thought you said-" Ben began.<br>"She wanted to stay with me, Silly!" I smiled.  
>"Oh." Ben replied, "I'll make another bed." with that he walked upstairs and disappeared.<br>"So, Dashie, why'd ya... Dash?" I turned. Rainbow had fallen asleep on the floor. Chuckling, I put a blanket on top of her and walked upstairs.

(Rainbow Dash POV)

I opened my left eye as a slit and looked around. Everypony was asleep. As much as I wanted to stay with Pinkie forever, I needed to tell my other friends she was here. But Applejack had done this horrible thing to Pinkie..._ Don't think like that! _I thought to myself. I flew out the open window.


	10. Regrets and Denial

Chapter 10  
>(Normal POV)<br>"Did you hear that?" Twilight blinked.  
>"Um... no..." Fluttershy said quietly, inching closer to the lavender unicorn.<br>"It sounded like Rainbow Dash!" Pinkie gasped, hopping up and down nervously.  
>"Yeah, I think so, too." Raph added.<br>"Bu'... eht was eh scream." Applejack blinked. Everyone exchanged nervous glances.  
>"Should we head to where we heard her?" Donnie asked after a moment.<br>"Well, it's hours before sunrise. Maybe she's with Pinkie Pie, too." Leo replied.  
>"We should go." Twilight agreed. Her horn glowed and they all disappeared.<p>

(Rainbow Dash POV)  
>I couldn't see anything. Was I blind? I immediately began to panick. <em>I can't be blind! <em>I screamed on the inside. But I knew it was possible. Thankfully, the area arround me started to develop shapes, barely visible. I felt different. How was I different? I was about to look into a nearby puddle when I froze. A distinct rush of anger made my blood boil. _WHY DID THEY DO THIS TO PINKIE!? _I thought. Or did I think that? I didn't mean to think that, but I guess I did. I felt like a different pony as I shot up into the air, twenty times faster then I was before. I decided not to use my newfound speed to perform another Sonic Rainboom. Only one thought erupted through me, charging me forwards, making me feel like the world was in my hooves. Applejack, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, and the Turtles needed to learn a lesson.

(Pinkie Pie POV)  
>I blinked as I stared into my mirror. Why did I surprise Twilight? I hated myself. With an act of pure, seething anger, I struck the mirror hard. The glass shattered around me, and wounded almost every inch of my body. I trotted to my bed and began to pluck the shards out of my coat. But halfway through my painful action, I cried. Not because it hurt. Not because I was angry. Not even 'Tears of Joy' from finding Dashie. No, I was crying because I really, truly missed my four other friends. But my mind dismissed it, and my crying didn't coax me into leaving the house. I just wiped my eyes and kept plucking the glass off of me.<p> 


	11. First Blood

Chapter 11  
>(Unknown POV)<br>I looked around the dim alleyway. Something told me there was trouble near. I hurried to my door, pulling my keys out of my pocket, but I dropped them.  
>"Dammit." I muttered, kneeling onto the ground to search. Suddenly, a heard a cross between a roar, and, get this, a horse's neigh. I looked up. In front of me was a six and a half-foot animated pony with black... skin? It had a long, unkept, rainbow-colored mane and tail. It's eyes were dark pink-purple. It made the roar-neigh sound agin, but as I thought of it, it wasn't roaring, that was my imagination. I had scared myself to death.<br>"I can't let this man tell others." the pony (?) said carefully. It opened its mouth, filled with a row of sharp teeth, and lunged towards my. I shut my eyes and prayed to the Lord it would be over quick.

(Fluttershy's POV)  
>I heard the scream ,this time, but it wasn't Rainbow's, it was a humans.<br>"I think something's happened to Rainbow Dash." Twilight said carefully. My thoughts wandered onto the tale of Nightmare Moon. Could Rainbow's resentment towards A.J. had caused... I didn't want to think about it, but I had to tell somepony.  
>"Twilight, can we talk over there, please? I mean, if you don't mind..." I asked, tapping the unicorn on the shoulder.<br>"Sure, but make it quick." Twilight replied.  
>"Remember the legends of NIghtmare Moon?" I asked her.<br>She caught on immediately, "You really think..."  
>"Yes." I replied. I tried to hide behind my light pink mane.<br>"Oh, Dashie." Twilight pouted. She looked like she would cry. I patted her on the back, and I suddenly missed Pinkie's cheer-you-up smile, along with the matching attitude. But wherever Pinkie was, she was in no mood to come back, and everyone was depressed, as funny as Mikey was trying to be.

(Pinkie POV)  
>I wanted to leve, so I left. I'm guessing that brony, I forgot his name, won't miss me. I did some pretty mean things to him... I should apologize in the next episode. <em>If there is a next episode. No, there won't<em> _be_. I reminded myself. My blanket still smelled like Twilight, but the rusty scent of blood was wiping it from my nose. I'd used all the medical tape on Rainbow. She'd been awoken if I'd gone downstairs, so I climbed out the window.  
>"What a wonderful friend you are, Pinkamena Diane Pie," I sarcastically told myself. Suddenly, my tail froze up and my ears tingled.<br>"Blood first?" I asked myself. "First Blood." I corrected. My eyes widened and I realized something bad was happening, and sooner then I'd thought it ver would again. I


	12. Nightmare Dash

hapter 12  
>(Rapheal POV)<br>Me, Rarity, and Leo walked through the streets looking for Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie.  
>"I can't see her anywhere, and we've roame through the whole city." Rarity groaned.<br>"Help! Help! Help!" we heard someone shouted.  
>"You here that?" Leo asked.<br>"What d'ya think?" I replied sarcastically.  
>"Sweet Celestia, that sounds like Sweetie Belle!" Rarity gasped. She began to gallop out of earshot.<br>"Hey, wait up!" I called after her, running along with Leo.  
>"Rarity!" I was surprised to see three other ponies huddled in the edge of an alleyway. They loked younger and shorter, the one who spoke was an orange pegusas.<br>"You three! What're you doing here!" Rarity demanded.  
>"Well, ya see, there was this green mare, and eh-" the yellow earth pony began.<br>"No, nevermind. Why did you scream, Sweetie Belle?" Rarity shook her head.  
>"Well, there- there was this mare, she was black with rainbow manecolors and um... it wasn't brushed, and... she was an alicorn." the white unicorn with a pink-and-purple mane shivered.<br>"An alicorn, you say?" Rarity raised an eyebrow.

(Rarity POV)  
><em>Fluttershy did have thre right idea! <em>I thought. Sweetie was clinging onto my neck as I gallopped in the direction of Twilight's search party. Scootallo was sittign on Raph's head like he was a beanbag, and Applebloom was holding hooves/hands with Leo as they sprinted.  
>"Rarity! Guys! Cutiemark Crusaders?" Twilight raised an eyebrow at that last part.<br>"It's hard to explain. But, Twilight, Fluttershy was right- Rainbow was possesed by the nightmare." Everypony surronding me (Fluttershy, Twilight, Leo, Raph, Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, and Mikey) gasped. Except for Scootallo, who started to cry.  
>"Hello..." I heard a firmiliar, yet unfirmiliar voice chuckle.<br>"Rainbow?" Twilight blinked.  
>"No, Twilight, but you're so close!" the voice replied, "You know, ever since we last met at the old castle, you've facsinated me. Too bad I couldn't be in your body. But, ya know, the past is the past. is faster then you, I guess."<br>"Nightmare." I shoved Sweetie behind me, to keep her safe, and the other crusaders hid behind me as well.  
>"Nightmare <em>Dash<em>, Rarity." the voice replied. A mare stepped out of the shadows. You'd hav trouble picturing her. Just imagine Nihgtmare Moon with a still, rainbow mane, rose-colored eyes, and unkempt hair- from mane to coat, nothing was groomed at all. Scootallo ended up fainting.  
>" , give me our friend back." Twilight commanded.<br>"I would love to, Twilight, but I like being solid." Nightmare Dash replied. at the words, as if on a silent, instincual signal, the turtles leapt at Nihgtmare's face, Twilight shot magical beams at her underbelly, and I karated her legs. It wasn't just a fight, no. It was a fight for Rainbow Dash.


	13. True Love

Chapter 13  
>(Rainbow Dash POV)<br>While flying here, I seemed ti have lost myself in my thoughts. It wasn't me talking, I could barely see.  
>"I'm fighting my friends!" I gasped. <em>Enemies! <em>I thought. Was that me thinking. IT had too be, this was my head. I continued to fight my fr- I mean, enemies bravely, along with the turtles, taking to mind of the C.M.C.

(Pinkie Pie POV)

I galopped to the source of the noise. I froze in my tracks at what I saw. Applejack was approaching Twilight, Fluttershy, Rapheal, Leonardo, and Rarity to fight an alicorn. It was black, but its mane was reminiscent of... _Rainbow Dash! _I thought. It was all coming together. The Nightmare had possesed Rainbow because of the sour thoughts, like she did to Luna a thousand years ago. I couldn't move as I watched hte scene unfoldt infront of me as the other turtles joined the fight. Nightmare Dash was clearly winnning. She wasn't tired and there wasn't a mark on her. THe others weren't so lucky as they had ran out of breath and were badly hurt. I couldn't take it anymore as I jumped out of hiding and screamed,  
>"STOP!"<p>

(Twilight POV)

I couldn't belive my eyes as Pinkie Pie jumped out of behind the dumpster. She was bleeding, dirty, and her mane was flat as a pancake that was run over by a taxi. But she was here.  
>"Pinkie?" Nightmare Rainbow's eyes widened.<br>"D-dashie?" the pink earthpony sniffed. "Why're you doing this?"  
>I could feel emotion running out of Pinkie's mind, like it had been sealed up forever.<br>"I-I... Id don't know." Nightmare Rainbow looked down. "I was gonna tell everypony else where you were, then I heard something... I don't rember anything after that." she shook her head as if to clear it.  
><em>No, fool! What're you doing! <em>I heard an awfully firmilar voice. Well, it wasn't a voice it seemed to echo in everypony's tohughts.  
>"Pinkie..." Nightmare Dash sighed. Ger body seemed to glow, ruby red. Then, standing infront of us all, was Rainbow Dash. The Cyan Pegusas and the Pink Earthpony ran to eachother, and the world seemed to go into slow motion as they kissed on the lips. Rarity fainted, mumbling something about true love. We all understood what just happened, and went back to the sewers in silence. Even the C.M.C couldn't bring themselves to speak.<p> 


	14. Proluge

Chapter 14  
><em>Dear Princess Celestia, <em>  
><em> Today I learned that no matter what your friends are, no matter who they've become, they're always the same pony. Your friendship can unlock who they once were but there is a magic even stronger then the magic of friendship, a magic so common nopony looks at it's beuty- the magic of love. I've also learned that whatever your friends do, it doesn't matter- as long as you support them, no matter what. Pinkie wanted to surprise me, it isn't her fault the potion spilled. And Rarity stayed in New York with Rapheal, I know it makes her happy. <em>  
><em> Your faithful student, <em>  
><em> Twilight Sparkle.<em>

As Spike sent the letter to Celestia, Twilight had the strangest feeling that she was going to see the turtles (and Rarity) again. But until that day, she wasn't going to tell a soul. And neither were her friends.

**(A/N: Okay, that leaves me open for a sequel! I think I'll wait a while, do some other stories, but anyone/pony who reviews to this chapter or others will be sent a notice when the sequel is publishes, mm kay? Thanks!)**


End file.
